<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(Come/Stay) With Me by Katie_Madison</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226022">(Come/Stay) With Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_Madison/pseuds/Katie_Madison'>Katie_Madison</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>reading between the stars ☆ [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate 'A New Hope' Ending, Alternate Ending, Character Study, HanLuke - Freeform, Insecurity, Logical Thinking!, Luke &amp; Han Travel the World Together, Luke &amp; Han Win the Battle of Yavin, Luke Says Yes, Luke's Big Baby Blue Eyes, M/M, Mutual Pining, mutual respect, skysolo, they both think the other is too good for them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 05:15:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_Madison/pseuds/Katie_Madison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Luke actually considers Han's offer to come with him and explore the galaxy on the Millennium Falcon instead of staying with the Rebel Alliance?</p><p>.<br/><em>(+and what if Luke says yes, but only if Han helps him save the Alliance first?)</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Skywalker &amp; Han Solo, Luke Skywalker/Han Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>reading between the stars ☆ [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>favies</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. the offer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sitting in quarantine, what better way to pass the time then by thinking about everyone's favorite Star Wars FlyBoys and wondering what their future's might have looked like with just a few changes?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“-Why don’t you come with us?” Han asks casually, countering Luke’s disappointed glare with his characteristic blazé attitude. He pays no heed at all to the thrum of tension and anxiety permeating the Rebel Alliance’s ship hangar around them when he tilts his head at Luke, “You’re pretty good in a fight; we could use you.”</p><p>But Luke just grinds his teeth.</p><p>“Come <em>on</em>,” he can’t help but bite out in rising frustration at the impossible man before him, “Why don’t you take a look around you, th-”</p><p>But then he abruptly cuts himself off mid-sentence, and pauses... And <em>really</em> thinks about what Han had actually just said to him.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Why don’t you come with us?’ </em>
</p><p>Luke furrows his brow in thought, still parted lips  falling slack in confusion.</p><p>Chewie grunts in worried surprise but Han just raises an eyebrow at Luke’s shift in gear, his arms still full of boxes filled with rebel rewards.</p><p>“Just give me a second to think,” Luke explains in a rush, holding his hands defensively out in front of him.</p><p>“You mean <em>actually</em> think about coming back with us like a sane person? I’m impressed,” Han mutters, but it’s clear that his words don’t have any real thought behind them, and he continues carrying boxes onto the Falcon.</p><p>Luke instinctively closes his eyes, trying to somehow focus in the middle of all the chaos around him.</p><p>
  <em> “We could use you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>Really?</p><p>Could that actually be true? </p><p>Afterall, Han was a flippant, flirty guy who was probably used to giving easy compliments to the people around him, but... he had asked Luke to come be a part of the Millennium Falcon crew<em>.</em></p><p>And there was <em>nothing</em> flippant about how Han felt about the ship.</p><p>Of all that Luke had witnessed of Han in the past several hours (a period of time which had somehow aged him fifteen years), Han had shown no care for anything but money and the Millennium Falcon. He had even told off Luke for calling it junk back on Tattoine. Anyone could see that Han, as aloof as he acted, had immense faith in her capabilities.</p><p>So, if Han <em>really</em> <em>was</em> asking Luke to come with him, and serve the Falcon with him, maybe it meant that Han respected him more than he had anticipated; and maybe Luke could somehow use that fact to get him to… stay?</p><p>“I was sure you’d say something like, ‘<em>They could use a good pilot like you! You’re turning your back on them!’ </em>or some semi-suicidal nonsense like that,” Han muses aloud, mockingly raising his baritone voice into a high and whiny one to mimic Luke’s tenor, rolling his eyes when the young man failed to even respond, still completely enraptured in his thoughts.</p><p>“Oh yeah,” Han calls to Chewie, moving their luggage closer to the entrance “This airhead farm-boy and this squad of ragamuffin idealists in their hunks of metal are going to take down Vader for sure, I have no damn doub-,”</p><p>But then suddenly, Luke cuts the older man off with a firm hand wrapped around his wrist, pulling Han forward so that they faced each other head-on.</p><p>“What if I <em>do</em> say that you <em>should</em> stay here and help me help the rebels?” he asks firmly, his eyes too bright and too big and too <em>blue</em> in the dim light around them, looking too damn intensely into Han’s own.</p><p>Han almost finds himself blushing in public, but he hurriedly pushes Luke’s hand away and frowns instead, “You took all that time just to think through that simple thought?” he asks incredulously, “You really are just a bright-eyed, bushy-tailed, dumb kid, and I shou-,”</p><p>“Wait! Let me finish!” Luke urgently interrupts, grabbing Han’s wrist again, “What if I asked you to stay, now, and fight here with us, and in return, I… I promised that… I <em>would</em> come with you!”</p><p>Han’s jaw drops open and Chewie lets out a happy sounding groan.</p><p>“What are you saying, kid?” he asks, incredulously leaning forward. </p><p>And now it's Luke’s turn to <strike>almost</strike> blush, and since his fairer skin was prone to heating up quickly, he couldn't help but stutter, trying to get his words out before he looked anymore like the awkward, gawky teenager he really was.</p><p>“I… I know that the rebels and Leia paid you back for the rescue, but technically it was Ben and I who brought you here in the first place! So, I can – and should - work off that debt with you! I am a good pilot, and a good fighter… and I learn fast! You said so yourself! I could be really useful to you, and I’m willing! Plus, it’s not like you could trust the Millennium Falcon with just anyone; I’m a good choice,” he says, trying hard to keep a pleading tone out of his voice, and only semi-failing. </p><p>Han’s eyes grow soft at Luke’s words, and he raises a free hand to ruffle his hair.</p><p>“Listen, kid, I’m not the collecting on debts type of guy,” he chides gently, “I wouldn’t force you to do something like that just because you felt like you needed to…”</p><p>Luke responds with a shaky sigh and Han cups a hand around the back of his neck, bringing their faces closer together in the bustling room.</p><p>“I would have wanted you to come because you wanted to,” he admits before leaning back out, smirking in that casual way of his, “<em>And</em> because you had some self-preservation instincts <em>somewhere </em>in that blonde bimbo head of yours… But that might had been too far-fetched.”</p><p>Luke scowls, the heat rising to his cheeks too fast to do anything about, “I’m not a <em>bimbo</em>!”</p><p>At that, Chewie unexpectedly yells something from his position kneeling behind the Falcon’s landing wheels that has Han making a sound of agreement.</p><p>“Ah yes,” he affirms, nodding his head in mock-humility, “How could I forget? You couldn’t be a bimbo; bimbos are girls… You’d be a <em>Him</em>bo.”</p><p>Han doesn’t even dodge the swift jab to the ribs that immediately follows his remark, but he's also laughing way too hard to care. It's a really nice laugh and Luke hates himself for thinking so. </p><p>The young man growls.</p><p>“I don’t know <em>why,” </em>he grits out at long last, running his hands through his hair, “Because I really shouldn’t… Because you are a total <em>ass </em>if I’ve ever seen one… But you don’t have to worry about that. I didn’t offer that suggestion out of pure guilt. I did so because a part of me does <em>actually </em>want to come with you… I think you’re… a good pilot, and a good fighter too, you know… I respect you! Isn't that good enough?”</p><p>“Oh,” Han responds blankly, but then it’s his turn to really thinks about what Luke is saying.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading this first chapter : ) I hope you enjoyed exploring the internal thoughts of Luke and Han with me and will stick around for the next two chapters! They are already written but they need some editing first so expect updates coming very soon.</p><p>But if you're looking for more cute skysolo, consider reading part 1 of this collection, 'Saving the Kid'! (That work is unrelated to this one, but it also features Han/Luke, so I've grouped them together in a series for reading convenience) </p><p>Take care and be sure to leave kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments if you would like to support : )</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. saying yes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone : ) thanks so much for the support on chapter one of this fic!  Hope you enjoy this one too ~</p><p>I got to delve further into Han's thoughts in this one. For some reason, I feel like I have the hardest time trying to encapsulate him as a character; more than Luke, Leia, or even any of the new cast. I hope you like my efforts at hopefully getting him right, and of course, more Luke. ヾ( ﾟ∀ﾟ)ﾉﾞ</p><p>((Now rated T for language, lol))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Han rakes a hand through his hair, “Wait, what?”</p><p>“Yeah. I… I know, I can’t believe it either, but I’m saying it for real, I want to come with you… I want to stay with you and travel with the Millennium Falcon! Flying and exploring the universe is something I’ve always wanted, and it would be every childhood dream I’ve ever had to do it with you… <em>But</em>!” Luke harshly points across the room at the fighter planes all being prepared for imminent takeoff, “I also think that we have to help them! And I want to help them too! It’s… It’s the right thing to do! You should help me help them! You have to! You’re like one of the best, if not <em>the </em>best pilot I’ve ever seen – you can’t sit out! And you’re too good a person to ignore these people who need you! I-I can feel it!”</p><p>Han feels himself growing shell-shock at Luke’s passionate declaration, his head and his heart racing at light-speed.</p><p>Because… why the hell would someone like Luke - good farm-boy, rescuer of damsels-in-distress with no financial compensation needed, Luke<em>, </em>of all people – want to stay with him? Han had imagined that even <em>if</em> Luke had somehow initially accepted his offer, and said that he’d come with him, that he’d would only accompany them until he found… well, a <em>better</em> group of people to spend the rest of his time with. Why would he even want to associate with a damn smuggler like him for a second longer than he needed too?</p><p>Han hadn’t imagined that he’d ever suggest staying with the Millennium Falcon... with <em>him</em> on the Millennium Falcon... just because... </p><p>And just what the hell was he <em>on</em> when he said that Han was ‘one of the best pilots’ he’d ever seen, if not the best? What right did Luke have to say such blatant flattery with such an innocent and eager expression? Who’d taught him that? Because...</p><p>That had to be flattery.</p><p>It just had... to be flattery, because if it wasn't then Han was sure he was going to explode.</p><p>And even more than that, what in the name of the Falcon herself, did Luke mean when he said he was too <em>good </em>a person to ignore the Rebels? How the hell could Luke know or feel any of that, especially when Han himself didn't?!</p><p>What the hell!?</p><p>“You’re joking,” Han shakes his head while mumbling his words, more to himself than Luke, but the younger man nearly screams in frustration, causing Han to whip his head up.</p><p>“Han! I know that there’s nothing I have to give you this time to get you to help me!... I don’t-, if we don’t make it out of this, then there’s no point in me tempting you with more financial rewards because we won’t be alive to use them!” Luke cries aloud.</p><p>He wants to reach forward and grab Han’s shoulders and shake him enough that he stops standing there looking at Luke with such a shocked expression, but he begins to wonder if that would be pointless…</p><p>“I don’t have anything else to offer, but… well, me,” Luke admits, his eyes shifting to the left, where his friends and the Rebels were all loading themselves into their ships, “And the information that it’s… what you should do; and what I-, what Leia and the Rebellion and everyone wants you to do.”</p><p>Still, Han says nothing, his eyebrows furrowed and lower lip caught between his teeth.</p><p>A minute passes and Luke closes his eyes.</p><p>...</p><p>Well, at least he could say that he tried.</p><p>He takes a step back and sucks a breath in through his teeth.</p><p>It seems like he had thought wrong in imagining he could tempt Han to help him using <em>himself</em> as something worth offering. Han clearly wasn’t actually all that invested in the idea of having on Luke as a Falcon crew member. Maybe he hadn’t meant it to begin with, or maybe he had just said it so that Luke wouldn’t ‘get himself killed’ here, without really caring about where Luke finally, actually ended up.</p><p>And even if he had meant it to some extent, he clearly didn’t care about it enough to risk something as big as a dangerous Rebel fight for a reward – if you could even call it that – as small as Luke’s companionship.</p><p>Luke gives up and throws his hands in the air, “You know what, I’m sorry I even bothered… Take care of yourself, Han. I guess it’s what your best at, isn’t it?”</p><p>The young man manages to take three angry strides down the hangar before he feels Han’s hand wrap around his elbow, spinning him around to face him and pulling him in close.</p><p>“Alright, kid,” he says quietly, some unnamed emotion shimmering in his eyes as he gives Luke a little smile, different to the easy grins Luke had seen throughout their acquaintance, “I’ll help you… Then you come with me, it's a deal, no backing out.”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Thank God.</p><p>Luke was <em>right</em>.</p><p>Feeling butterflies in his stomach, Luke grins and goes in for a hug, but Han holds him back, cautiously looking around the room.</p><p>“Nobody else needs to know though,” he says silently, “The Falcon’s got stealth capabilities that this fleet couldn’t even dream off, and I don't plan on letting these guys know about them either.”</p><p>Luke raises an eyebrow, “What’s your plan then?”</p><p>“I won’t enter as the first line of attack or part of any obviously detectable defensive fly patterns; I’ll be your secret weapon…” Han says, “When you, or one of these ships are in a bad spot with Imperial flyers, and I’m in a good position to do so, I’ll help ‘em out…”</p><p>“Han, that’s-, you’ve never even flown with these people! How will you know where their blind spots are and what maneuvers they’ll make!” Luke protests emphatically, “That’ll be way riskier than if you'd just enter these ranks! If the Imperial Army realizes what you’re doing, then you’ll be done for! You’ll be target number one!”</p><p>Chewie starts groaning and vibrating in the background and Luke is immediately alarmed at the sight, until Han starts laughing...? Luke realizes that Chewie must also… be laughing? Be amused?</p><p>Han finally settles down and shakes his head, “Yeah, I know Chewie’s laughter sounds like he’s gonna freaking implode like a black hole, but that’s him expressing that he finds you funny.”</p><p>Luke points at himself, “Me? Funny? What are-”</p><p>Han rolls his eyes and flicks Luke’s left ear, “It’s funny because now <em>you </em>are the one cautioning <em>me </em>to play it safe, when that’s literally all I’ve been doing for you, junior.”</p><p>Luke cocks a hip and folds his arms, “Yeah, right!”</p><p>Han doesn’t push the point, but he puts a hand around Luke’s shoulder. “Of course, this shit’ll be hard… You wouldn’t be pledging your service to me and the Falcon if you wanted something easy from me, now would you?”</p><p>And then Han grins; his familiar cocky grin coated in guilelessness, like butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth, “Obviously, I’ll tap into your communication and navigation networks to make things easier… And you ain’t the only crack shot, ace pilot around, as you know.”</p><p>Luke rolls his eyes and motions like he wants to say something more, but when he hears R2D2 beep in confirmation of being ready, he knows that it's his cue to get in formation with the rest of the pilots.</p><p>Indulging himself with one last glance at Han, looking even more handsome than ever with the glint of adventure in his gaze, Luke nods, “Alright, Han… And I know I already said this, but I mean it seriously now - take care of yourself.”</p><p>“You too…” Han replies lightly, but his eyes are boring into Luke, and Luke finds himself rooted to the spot, unable to move, until Han speaks again.</p><p>“May the Force Be with You,” he says at last, not even really sure why he was saying that here, now.</p><p>He really does mean it though.</p><p>And it’s all Luke can do to say, “You too,” before heading to his ship, and taking to the stars, feeling a distinct feeling that… Yes.</p><p>The Force really was with him.</p><p>It was with them <em>both</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Almost done!</p><p>(Although, in a way, I guess you could say this fic is done now too? The last chapter will be something of a mini-epilogue - so the core of if is all here) </p><p>Thanks for coming along on this ride with me!!! I hope it was enjoyable ~ make sure to check out 'Saving the Kid' &amp; my series 'reading between the stars ☆' for more skysolo content. </p><p>Take care!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. about time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had the most fun wrapping this story up. I always enjoy writing R2, C3P0, and Chewie, especially when they commiserate together about their useless human pals. (=^-ω-^=)</p><p>Please Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“HAN, ON OUR LEFT! OUR LEFT,” Luke screams, tensely navigating through the asteroid belt that had materialized before them out of <em>nowhere, </em>cursing as a stupidly shaped rock scraped the underside of the left-wing<em>. </em></p><p>“HOW ABOUT YOU FOCUS ON WHAT’S BELOW US, KID,” Han screams back with effort, grunting as he powered up their last remaining shields one-armed, his other arm burning with the telltale signs of a fracture from being slammed into the ceiling as the Falcon reeled from the collision.</p><p>“SHUT UP,” Chewie growls through the intercom before either of them can even open their stupid mouths again. The Wookie was not at all in the mood to listen to his crewmates bitch as he tried to set a course to lightspeed their way out of their conundrum.</p><p>Sufficiently chastised, Luke grits his teeth instead, wondering how things had turned so wrong when he, Han, and Chewie were supposed to just have been visiting a politically-neutral civilization on the Outer Rim to gather more raw materials for spaceships. Instead of finding the planet, however, the Falcon had somehow found itself landing right in a pile of asteroids whose dark green color indicated that they were the heartbreaking remnants of the planet they had set their courses on, freshly exploded.</p><p>And if that wasn’t bad enough, they had also managed to land dead-center in an Empire ship’s line of fire. </p><p>As Luke veers left, Chewie suddenly throws his hands up and runs out of the cockpit, yelling about manually resetting the shields so they wouldn’t shatter the next time they were hit.</p><p>Finally almost fluent enough in Shyriiwook to know what his crewmate was saying, Luke takes over the navigating Chewie had been doing with his left hand while continuing to pilot with his right.</p><p>“R2, go help him!” he yells to the rapidly beeping astromech, its probes deep in a damaged valve outside the cockpit.</p><p>The fourth member of their crew (though Han will never admit it) beeps in affirmation before scuttling in Chewie’s wake, probes whirring in determination.</p><p>“I GOT 'EM! YES!” Han finally yells back from the offensive arm of the Falcon, successfully having shot off well-aimed blasts to knock out the two smaller Empire ships chasing after them.</p><p>Luke is too busy pulling the Falcon almost straight up before making a sharp forty-five degree turn to the right and getting in-line to launch into the lightspeed course Chewie had just calibrated to say anything back, but he lets out a tense breath.</p><p>And then, finally, they’re on their way back to safety - another close call in a life suddenly full of close calls and fighting for good. Just how Luke liked it.</p><p>“WE’RE OUT,” he shouts back at long last, not realizing that Han was only seconds away from grabbing his head and ruffling it hard.</p><p>“And thank god for that,” Han huffs, ignoring Luke’s grumbles about his hair as he plops down to his left, “Any longer and you would have killed us all.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, like you were doing any better with those X-wings. How long does it take one 'Ace pilot' to get rid of <em>two </em>measly grunts,” Luke sasses back.</p><p>Han offendedly points to his red and mottled arm while Luke rolls his eyes and sticks out his leg, its ankle twisted in a direction that makes him look like he was permanently doing a ballet move.</p><p>Looking at each other’s injuries, it's all they can do to laugh.</p><p>“Any regrets?” Han asks, bending down with his good arm to hoist Luke’s leg into his lap, turning it around to see what the problem was - a fracture at the base of his tibia, and a pressure-twist round the bones of his foot, nothing he could do about now.</p><p>Luke feigns being deep in thought before looking at Han with a grin, “Never. Not when I’m with you.”</p><p>“…Really?”</p><p>“Of course. I ain’t a liar like you.”</p><p>Han hums in his throat at that, observing his friend for several loaded moments with a strange expression as Luke subconsciously squirms and frowns.</p><p>“What? Aren't you gonna say that you're so honest that even butter wouldn't dare melt in your mouth?” he asks, tone light like he was teasing, but clearly broadcasting how self-conscious he felt under Han's silent staring. </p><p>Even so, Han only responds by tilting his head to the left and looking at Luke so intensely that the young man can’t help but turn away and occupy himself with the navigator. He absent-mindedly fidgets with the settings to distract himself from thinking about the burn of Han’s eyes.</p><p>Han exhales only after several minutes, and so quietly that Luke can't hear him, before leaning in and tenderly kissing Luke’s cheek, pulling away just before Luke can turn to meet his lips.</p><p>“Good… I never want you to have regrets, Luke,” Han whispers lowly, eyes hooded.</p><p>Han's use of Luke's real name for the first time in forever makes the young man's mouth drop open, a strangled gasp falling from his lips. </p><p>“... I’m going to go ice my arm and rest for the next few hours…" Han says, eyes flicking between Luke's wide, wide eyes, and his pink, pink lips, "...So, whenever you’re sure you’re not going to have any regrets about… anything, come wake me up.”</p><p>Luke can't do anything but gulp as Han walks away, forcing himself to be mature and not immediately run after him to say he would never have any regrets again if Han kept kissing him and saying his name like that.</p><p>R2D2 wheels in just as Han rounds the corner, a smug-looking Chewie in tow.</p><p>Beeping a trill of excited notes, R2 begins projecting a holograph of C3P0, <em>“Master Luke, as a young man starting a romantic and physical relationship with Master Solo with no supervision, I thought I may take a fatherly role, as your father’s creation, to instruct you on-“</em></p><p>“AAAH!” Luke yells out, subconsciously using the force to forcibly stop R2’s recording while darting away to his own cabin, “Save it, R2! I’m… I’m going to bed!”</p><p>As Luke’s footsteps fade away, R2 beeps a set of questioning sounds, but all Chewie can do is sigh and comfortingly pat R2's steely head, <em>“Don’t worry about it. Himbos though they both may be, they’ve been caring for each other for so long I can’t imagine they’d really hurt each other… If you ask me, it’s about time.”</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aaaaaaand that's a wrap on this story!!! Thank you so much for reading, leaving kudos, bookmarking and especially commenting. ((I c y'all here for a himbo!luke lmao))</p><p>Do be sure to follow the series for more of all my interpretations of Han Solo &amp;/ Luke Skywalker.</p><p>Take care. ♡</p><p>And follow me at my new fandom tumblr @<br/><strong>https://kmtranslationsxxx.tumblr.com</strong> if you'd like to be internet friends! ヽ(´▽｀)/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>